Black Rose
by Magdalene B
Summary: A mercenary by the name of Tora is sent to Ouran on an assassination mission but she gets dragged into the madness of the Host Club. Can she keep her secrets from them or will they all end up exposed? OC/? Vote who you want Tora to be with, poll on my profile. Rated T just in case. I own NOTHING!
1. Prologue

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

A girl slowly but confidently strides through the street. She stands around 5'8"with a confident yet deadly air around her. Her clothing consists of a black leather jacket, jeans, black boots, many hidden knives, a silver tiger paw earring with onyx gemstone claws wraps intricately around her left ear and a necklace with a single skull charm.

Her hair cut off in a rather boyish fashion, her eyes are a terrible black pit void of emotion and whenever she gets angry her eyes turn from soulless black pits to furious electric yellow tiger eyes. However her most noticeable feature was the scar running from just above the corner of her right eye down across her nose and onto her left cheek. All in all she looks like a boy.

She knows how to fight with weapons, her favorite being her tiger claw earring as it becomes a scythe with a silver handle and an onyx black blade. She also knows street fighting and many different styles of martial arts, including her own style of fighting that might even be able to top the Haninozuka style. However she has another means of defense that no one else in the world knows about. She can create any illusion that tricks all five senses.

She is Tora Zetsumei but she is better known as the Ashen Tiger, the most skilled and deadly mercenary in all Japan.

 **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Tora's P.O.V.)**

I drive my motorcycle down the shady allies in Japan through the dead of night to meet my newest client. He was talking about some big job and flashed two million yen, saying that once I finished the job he'd pay me ten times that. The worst part was my client refused to tell me more about this job until I accepted. So I accepted the job and waited for more information. I pull up at the designated meeting place where I meet my client who is in a suit and has dark sunglasses on even though it's almost midnight then he speaks.

"This is an assassination mission. Your job is to infiltrate the target's school Ouran Private Academy, and assassinate the target covertly. We don't want to draw any more attention than necessary. All expenses will be taken care of. All other information will be in this folder." my client finishes talking and hands me a rather heavy folder then he drives off in a limousine.

I open the folder. "Well you better look out Ritsu Kasanoda because your death is now inevitable. You will die by the hands of me, Tora Zetsumei, the Ashen Tiger!"

 **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Author's Note)**

Please let me know what you think and let me know who you want Tora to be with, if anyone at all. The Poll will be on my profile.


	2. Chapter One: Haruhi Fujioka

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Tora's P.O.V.)**

I pull up my motorcycle next to the apartment building and went inside my apartment. This apartment is one of the things I was given by my client to help keep my cover. The apartment isn't the fanciest but it's one of the nicer places I've lived.

I go sit on the floor to look at the folder I was given in what I determined the most secure area in the room. I open the folder and start to read. I read all the information available to me on the target.

"He's apparently the son of the most powerful yakuza boss in all Japan. He has blood red hair and brown eyes. He's got a scary demeanor and most people are afraid of him." The report went on and on about little unimportant details but I read the whole report none the less.

After I finished reading about my target and decided to get to work putting false information about me on the internet. I pulled out my laptop computer and started typing. I put in a bunch of lies about me on there like what my name is, who my parents are, what kind of schooling I've had, my gender (nobody but me knows I'm a girl). The only real information was where I was currently living.

The next thing I needed to do was come up with some story of how I ended up at Ouran Private Academy. I call up my contact in the Itami Syndicate (they're the second biggest syndicate after the Kasanoda Syndicate) telling I need to cash in that favor they owe me, after lots of talking on the phone, I became the official adopted son of their leader, allowing me to go to Ouran without drawing to much attention to myself... OK if you must know I had to black mail them to get them to agree but whatever works.

I then contact my employer and tell him I would need Ouran's male uniform. He says it will be here in the morning. I hang up the phone and smile a little, I'm done with the boring stuff! I was about to start taking care of all my weapons when there is a knock at the door. I carefully approach the door, preparing my self in case of hostility. When I open the door I'm greeted by a girl, she has short brown hair, doe like eyes, and she is a heck of a lot shorter than me.

"Hello I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm your new neighbor. My dad and I live in the apartment next door." she smiles at me, that surprises me a bit, most people are terrified by my appearance so I stand there looking at her like an idiot.

 **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Haruhi's P.O.V.)**

I knocked on the door of the apartment next to mine, dad said there's a new person living in it and I've made a habit of greeting every new person to move in. I wait at the door for about fifteen seconds, then the door opened and I saw a boy come out. The boy was pretty intimidating with his scar, skull necklace, and short silver hair yet he was oddly attractive. I smile and greet him.

"Hello I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm your new neighbor. My dad and I live in the apartment next door." I started to worry I said something wrong because he just stood there staring at me with a weird expression on his face. I was about to apologize when he seems to snap out of his daze, then he speaks.

"Hello Haruhi, I am Torao Itami. Is there something you need?" he asked. For some reason his last name sounds familiar.

"No I just wanted to greet you and let you know if you ever need something we're right next door but if you come before three o'clock nobody will be there because my dad has to work and I have school." I tell him this just in case he needs something then.

"That shouldn't be a problem because I have school as well." this makes me curious.

"What school do you go to?"

"I go to some damn rich brats school called Ouran Private Academy." when he says this both my smile and my curiosity of Torao widen.

"I go there too! Maybe we could walk there together in the morning." he scoffed when I said that and it made my smile disapear.

"Na, I'm not gonna walk. If you wanna come with me you're gonna have to ride on my motorcycle with me." my smile come back so and I told him yes.

"Alright meet me right here tomorrow morning and will go to Ouran together." with that he heads back into his apartment and I head into mine. Tomorrow is going to be another adventure.

 **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Author's Note)**

Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'm a bit on the fence about it but I needed to set the scene. If you have any questions, problems, or comments on the story let me know.


	3. Chapter Two: Arriving at Ouran

**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Tora's P.O.V.)**

I woke up at five am. the next morning and got ready for school. I could already tell it was going to be a long day, for starters when I got in my new uniform but it was so tight and stiff I could barley move then I got a brilliant idea. Nobody said I couldn't modify the uniform.

So I got to work, I completely abandon the tie then I cut the Ouran patch off the blazer and sewed it on to one of my leather jackets. The shoes were the other thing I needed to change. I took the shoes to the window on the back wall of my apartment and threw them out. My nicest combat boots is what chose to where in place of the uncomfortable shoes I threw out.

Finally I put on the new modified uniform, put on my necklace and earring then hid my knives. I glanced at the clock then ran out the door to get Haruhi. It was time to go and if I didn't hurry I'd be late.

 **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Haruhi's P.O.V.)**

It was time to go to school so I headed out the door and nearly crashed into Torao. He was wearing a very strange variation on the Ouran uniform.

'It fits him well.' I thought.

"Let's go we're gonna be late." he says grabbing my arm and dragging me down to where his motorcycle is at top speed. When we get round to the back of the apartment complex there is a beautiful black and silver motorcycle leaning against the wall. Torao grabs a black helmet off the back of the bike and hands it to me. I put it on but it's a bit to big for me.

"Well hurry up and get on!" he says rather impatiently. I look up at him from putting on the helmet and see he's already on the motorcycle ready to go. He looks me over once then tells me again to get on the bike. I get on behind Torao and the motorcycle roars to life and zooms off to Ouran at top speed with me clinging to Torao for dear life!

After what felt like hours (but was actually a few minutes) we approached Ouran Academy. I thought we were going to have to wait in order to get passed all the limos blocking our path to the front gate but Torao just made the motorcycle go faster (if that was even possible) and weaved easily between the limos.

Torao pulled over said a very rushed goodbye and sped off. I was going to head off to class myself when out of some of the limos should appear but the Host Club. Tamaki immediately ran over and glomped me then started to shake me back and forth demanding to know who Torao is and why I was with him. The rest of the Host Club finally caught up and started bombarding me with questions.

"Be quiet all of you! That was Torao Itami, he's my new neighbor and is going to Ouran. Any and all other questions you'll have to ask him yourself." after I said this the rest of the Host Club quieted down and we headed to our classes.

 **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Tora's P.O.V.)**

I left Haruhi bye the front gate gave her a quick goodbye then trucked off to go get my schedule. I had memorized the layout of the school when I was going through the file I was given (there was a blueprint of the school in there) otherwise I would have gotten lost.

I arrived at the office where behind the desk sat a middle aged women. She had black hair with a few gray hairs mixed in. her face was very strict looking and wore a green satin dress and although she was pretty, she almost looked like a crow. She looked up at me with gray eyes framed by a pair of small glasses and said.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she then looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Torao Itami, I need my schedule." she seemed alarmed at the name "Itami" but hesitantly handed me my schedule none the less. I then spun on my heel, strode out the door and headed for class 1-D. The same class room as my target, Ritsu Kasanoda

 **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**

 **(Author's Note)**

Alright that's chapter number three done. Let me know what you think. If you have any questions problems or suggestions P.M. me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while Christmas and New Years was crazy. Oh and I'm having problems with my poll (thank you vriskaxmeenah for pointing that out.) so if you want to vote on who Tora gets with just comment it or P.M. me.

The options for who Tora gets with is:

 _Ritsu Kasanoda_

 _Tamaki Suoh_

 _Kyoya Ottori_

 _Takashi Morinozuka_

 _Mitskuni Haninozuka_

 _Hikaru Hitachiin_

 _Kouru Hitachiin_


	4. Please Help Me Out

Hello to anyone who's actually reading this story. I will need some more characters later in the story. I have more OC of my own but I thought it would be cool if you sent me your characters and don't worry if you do send me a neat character I'll give you full credit for them. I need three characters: one antagonist, one neutral party and one protagonist. You can send me as many of your characters as you want. Just fill out the stuff below and either comment it or P.M. it to me. P.S. If you don't want your OC to have a power then leave that question blank.

 **Name:**

 **Alias:**

 **Age:**

 **Side:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair Color/Style:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Tattoos/Scars:**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Power:**

 **Other Details:**

 **Example:**

 **Name:** Tora Zetsumei

 **Alias:** Torao Itami

 **Age:** 17

 **Side:** Neutral Party

 **Gender:** Female (everyone thinks she's male)

 **Hair Color/Style:** Short Silver Boyish

 **Eye Color:** Black (yellow tiger eyes when angered)

 **Tattoos/Scars:** Scar running from above her right eye across her nose and onto her left cheek

 **Normal Clothing:** Black leather, combat boots, silver tiger claw earring, and necklace with a skull.

 **Power (Optional):** Illusions that trick the five senses

 **Personality:** Blunt, Aggressive and Loner

 **Other Details:** Martial artist, street fighter and uses her tiger paw earring that becomes a silver scythe with a black blade.


	5. Chapter Three: Class

_**+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**_

 _ **(Author's Note)**_

 _I know what your thinking "Why is there an author's note in the beginning of the story?" well the reason this is here is because I need an OC in this chapter and decided to use one of the ones I was sent. So thank you Chi no ame17 for you for your OC. I just chose this OC because I think it fits the situation best and Chi no ame17 I apologize ahead of time in case I mess up or misportray your character._

 _ **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**_

 _ **(Tora's P.O.V.)**_

 _I walked over to the door and stopped right before I entered, I had to prepare myself so I went into assassin mode. It's how I prepare myself right before I meet with a client or before I do something potentially dangerous, I basically lock up all my emotions so I can get things done faster and more professionally._

 _I entered the room and all the conversations that had been going on abruptly stopped. It was deathly calm until the sensei seemed to realize who I am._

 _"_ _Oh hello Itami-kun, I am your sensei, you'll sit next to Atalina Carnoi. Caroni-chan please raise your hand." said sensei frowning at my modified version of the uniform._

 _I turned around and surveyed the room, it was mostly kids of yukaza bosses and kids from other sketchy families except for this one girl sitting in the back.. On the right side of the room near the front sat my target, Ritsu Kasanoda and on the left side of the room near the back sat that same girl, apparently I was supposed to sit next to her. She looked up at me with her green eyes, arm raised. In that moment I knew (and I'm pretty sure she knew to) that neither of us was normal, we both have supernatural powers._

 _Because of this newest development I look her over again, this time I committed as many details as possible to my memory. She had turquoise hair with silver streaks in it, her eyes (which were a pretty green color) are now orange. She wore a black crop top, a sweater tied around her waist, boot-cut jeans and a pair of sneakers. I made a mental not to do some research on her when I got back to the apartment._

 _When I finished my survey of the room I walk to my assigned seat, taking another look at my assignment, Ritsu Kasanoda. Ritsu Kasanoda looked back. I got slightely impatient and had the urge to just kill him here and now, as soon as I realized this I reenforced my hold on my emotions. It wouldn't be very professional to kill where there are witnesses._

 _I finally sat down at my desk and out of the corner of my eye I see Atalina staring at me with orange eyes. I managed to ignore her for about ten minutes (Okay maybe it was only five) before I finally snapped._

 _"_ _Why the hell do you keep looking at me?" I hissed loudly, but not loud enough for the sensei to hear._

 _"_ _I uh... because of the um... abilities both you and I have." she said, awkwardly twiddling with her fingers._

 _"_ _Never mind. We'll_ _talk_ _during lunch." I snapped._

 _After our little exchange we sat there just waiting for class to be over. Atalina sat there too but she was obviously nervous. Her eyes are no longer just orange now they're light gray with flecks of orange in them. Then the bell rang for lunch. Atalina ran out of the room like the devil himself was on her heels. Although if I decided that she is a threat to my cover, she'd wish that it was the devil her rather than me._

 _I was about to run after her when a bunch of hands grabbed me from behind and started dragging me somewhere. Keep in mind I can take down small armies but if I took out whoever these guys were I'd definably blow my cover, which I can't afford right now. So I decided to just wait until they were done._

 _They dragged me into what I'm pretty sure is a music room and let me go. All of a sudden there was some blonde idiot right in my face. Spouting some nonsense about the rich and beautiful. I ignored anything anybody said to me until I saw a familiar face standing behind the six morons._

 _"_ _Haruhi? What are you doing with these morons?" I asked while blondie went to sulk in a corner muttering nonsense._

 _"_ _Welcome to my world." she said, a small smile dancing across her lips. "Meet the Host Club." when she said this the six boys who brought me here all struck a pose. I sighed, I wasn't going to get to_ _talk_ _with Atalina or eat lunch today was I?_

 _ **+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+**_

 _ **(Author's Note)**_

 _One more chapter is finished. Sorry if I misused the honorifics but I did my best. Tell me what you thought and thank you guys for sending me your Ocs. I have only been sent two OC's so far one of which I'm already using and I'm going to start using more of them in two or three chapters so be sure to send in your OC. The poll has been going pretty well so far please keep sending me your votes. I'm am removing Tamaki and Mitskuni from the poll. Here are the results so far:_

 _Kyoya Ottori – 1_

 _Hikaru Hitachiin – 1_

 _Kouru Hitachiin – 2_

 _Takashi Morinozuka – 2_

 _Ritsu Kasanoda – 3_


End file.
